


At the Hands of Mercy

by SnarkyBunz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBunz/pseuds/SnarkyBunz
Summary: Mercy is involved in a romantic relationship with McCree; however, a friendship that started off innocent begins to ensue into something more between her and Pharah. Should she pursue that relationship?





	1. At the Hands of Mercy

#  Chapter One 

At the Hands of Mercy

A blond beauty with eyes richly blue as the heavenly sky stares fondly as her smooth spoken country man moves in on her to playfully nuzzle the bridge of her chin. 

Giggling as strands of his beard brush against her soft skin, "Jesse, shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Easy there, we'll be on time," Jesse McCree confidently asserts as he places his beloved cowboy hat on his brunette locks.

"How are you always so calm and collected?"

McCree smoothly smiles, "Must be my Southern charm...," the golden haired intellectual tip toes to playfully cover McCree's face with his prized hat, "Aww shoot, not the hat Angela."

"Suits you right, now if you would excuse me I will be getting ready," Angela Zeigler feins disdain since she is incapable of holding grudges due to her pacifist nature.

Jesse proceeds to tilt the corner of his hat, "As you wish, my lady."

The heroic cowboy exits the angelic heroine's room and walks toward the common room of Overwatch's headquarters. Relieving Angela with privacy. Although, McCree and she are on an ongoing relationship, for a couple of months, she is grateful that Overwatch's reestablishment provided each member a room of their own. Granting doctor Ziegler to seek refuge in her living quarters whenever she felt fatigued from a long days’ worth of researching in her personal office, on the days that the world was not in dire need of saving. Not only that she is the lead doctor for the heroic organization, requiring her to immediately attend to her teammates' injuries. However, such mandatory concerns that she has to attend to as a medical professional are not a bother to as she is passionate about aiding those in need.  
Now, during an easy going day, the angelic blond finds herself at ease readying herself, searching and selecting a casual outfit for the day. Feeling satisfied with her choice of attire, a white tank top (Muscle shirt), for a gentle breezy Spring day, with dark blue jeans and sneakers. Forming well with her voluptuous hips, providing her a feminine look for such a casual outfit. Before deciding that she is done Angela proceeds to tie her hair up not wanting to deal with constantly moving her hair out of her face every time the wind picks up a bit outside.

"All set," Angela begins to wander to herself, "Am I forgetting anything? Oh that's right, silly me, my keys."

Angela commences to gracefully walk toward her bedroom's counter where she nostalgically gazes at an old image of herself at the age of nineteen smiling, surrounded by former and current Overwatch members before their previous disbandment.

"Those were the years, but it is time to start anew," Ziegler gently smiles before grabbing her keys and exiting her room.

 

* * *

Jesse and Angela await impatiently at Overwatch's personalized escort planes, unconsciously sighing every so often waiting for their destined plane to arrive at the tarmac. Mercy shuffles through her jean's pocket to gaze at her contraption's holographic display of time, reading 11:45am in blue lighting, further igniting the couple's impatience. It is times like these that Angela wishes that she was more like her younger Overwatch member, Hannah. She could easily rid herself of the agonizing waiting game with her hand held consoles and gamer eating habits. Seriously, she did not know how the renowned Korean gamer managed to stay looking fit, yet have such unhealthy snacking habits with her reputation at engulfing Mountain Dew and Doritos. Even though Mercy is fond of the young gamer, she has difficulty binging on video game matches with Hannah whenever she invites the good doctor and her time skipping friend, Lena, over for a "quick game". Realistically, a "quick game" is just hours of gaming sessions, something that Angela desires for the meantime. 

"Ah shoot! The plane is running late, it's about to be high noon..."

"It is cute how you love saying 'high noon' every time you have the chance," Angela teases her country man as she shuffles to put her piece of technology back into her pocket.

"Cute? I was hoping it made me sound cool."

"Maybe I should join in with your 'cool,' Mr. Cowboy," Angela grins flirtatiously as she moves in closely like a huntress ready to pounce on her prey, making him feel as though he is losing his "cool." How does this angelic beauty do it? One minute she is innocently playful, but then the next she is the queen of sass with a hint of a dangerous side.

"Tell me am I cool now, Mr. Cowboy," Angela playfully asks after swiftly removing McCree's prized hat when he least expected it.

Feeling flustered after doctor Ziegler teased the once collected Jesse, he attempts to play his poker face, but fails as a small hint of a blush crosses his face, "Yes my hat does make you look cool. Now if you don't mind...," McCree retrieves his hat.

Angela smiles at her smooth spoken country man, slowly turning to look at the rich blue sky as if expecting something to occur. "Wonder what will happen when the plane lands?"

"It'll be just like old times Angela."

She replies in a serious tone, "Will it...?"

As in the distance of the shifting sky one could note a hint of a plane approaching. The intellectual woman gazes out into the distance attempting to relive a long gone past, wondering if old bonds are meant to last. Recalling the former Overwatch image that stood in her room's counter. Suddenly curious about the young girl that was dear to her, who displayed a shy smile, in the image. Whatever came to be of Fareeha Amari after the absence of her mother and the loss of her second family, after Overwatch's disbandment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, enjoy the story that will make your tiny hearts burst! Which relationship will prevail?  
> I love Team McMercy and Pharmercy! Comment on any thoughts about the story or the pairings! No toxic comments people, not healthy for your hearts. I am open to discussions!


	2. Never forget, Let's Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a memory, that reminds you of a person you were once close to? One can share an unforgettable, special moment that symbolizes the bond that two individuals once held. Readers, I introduce to you this chapter.

Flashback:

Huff huff huff

Footsteps maneuver swiftly among the grass, but cautious enough not to trip over the scattered rocks among the field that surrounds Gibraltar's immense structure. A soft breeze lithely moves through medium length, straight black hair of a thirteen year old bronze skinned girl. Brown eyes, like honey, intensely monitor the environment as the young teen halts to take a breath of sea breeze near a cliff side.

"Hmm, it should be around here," speaking to herself, "There it is," she states proudly.

In her line of sight there is an orange flower, with white streaks, yet to bloom. It hangs by the ledge of a small cliff that is tall enough for anyone to climb. It may be simpler to climb with the right outfit, but today was not the day for the determined young girl, who was wearing her favorite flower patterned sun dress. Even so, that did not hinder the impulsive teen from obtaining her goal of retrieving the, yet to blossom flower.

Inhaling a breath of courage she begins to climb the cliff one step at a time. Careful not to take the wrong step or it may cause serious injury. Oh, the dress was definitely not helping, slowing the climb's progression, since the raven haired girl was taking precautions not to tear her favored  
dress on sharp rocks.

"Almost there...," she states as beads of sweat begin to form near her temple.

She is a few steps away from her destination, but suddenly her foot presses upon a loose stone causing her to slip a bit before getting a hold of another rocky edge to grip. Her heart beats fast, glad that her fast reflexes saved her. Only obtaining a scrape on her elbow and a few scratches.  
A scrape and a few scratches won't stop her.

Up, up she goes. Finally she gets a hold of the beloved flower and embraces it dearly above her heart.

* * *

The young doctor Angela Ziegler is an eighteen year old prodigy. Standing outside of Gibraltar's immense structure, bathing in the immersive fresh ocean scent. This particular day was easy going, so she was grateful that her choice of attire was compatible with the weather. Feeling that soft air move gently around her bare arms, thanks to her black muscle shirt, and her signature ponytail allowed her to feel the caress of the sun's touch on her neck. This sweet weather was so comforting.

Mercy sighs at ease, "Ah, nothing beats this."

Suddenly, someone in the distance catches the doctor's attention.

Mercy places a hand above her eyes to cover the sunlight, "Oh, what was young Fareeha doing so far out?"

The strong willed Egyptian teen runs effortlessly on the field while holding the flower dearly as she moves toward a puzzled Angela. Now standing before the angelic figure, Fareeha looks disheveled as if she came from hell and back, dripping in sweat with a few hair strands sticking out of place.

The adolescent blond incredulously gazed at the raven haired Egyptian, who stood before her. Fareeha Amari's treasured dress was covered in dirt and worst of all her arm and legs were covered in several bloodied scratches and scrape. Through the eyes of Angela it was worse as opposed to Fareeha's initial presumption, when she climbed the cliff's edge for the unblossomed flower.

Mercy immediately gets down on a knee while worriedly inspecting Fareeha's wounds, "Are you ok, what happened to you?"

The bronze skinned adolescent guiltily responds, "I'm sorry... I didn't think it was that bad." Fareeha was sincere when she thought her wounds were not "that bad" due to her mother Ana Amari, Overwatch's renowned sniper, taught her at a young age always to remain tough and that a scratch would not kill her.

"Don't worry, follow me I'll patch you up," Mercy immediately gets a hold of Fareeha's hand and urgently leads the young teen to her doctor's office.

* * *

Fareeha Amari sits on top of the exam table, admiring doctor Angela Zieglar with her gaze as the young blond diligently disinfects the multitude of injuries found throughout Fareeha. At that very moment Fareeha's youthful innocence blinded her from noticing how her heart fluttered distinguishably for Angela. Savoring every moment she could spend with her older adolescent prodigy counterpart. Marvelling at how someone like Angela could care more for others than herself. One may say that it is her duty, but not all doctors care for their patients with such sincerity. However, Fareeha was not simply Angela's patient or acquaintance, she was her dear friend. By this point they had spent endless bonding moments when there were no urgent worldly crisis to attend to.

Amari held her gaze upon Ziegler, until Angela suddenly broke Fareeha from the love stricken spell that befell her eyes, "All set. Now I hope this does not become our usual routine."

The fair skinned teenager begins to distinguish a hint of a red streak crossing Fareeha's cheeks. Worriedly, Angela questions as she presses a hand on Amari's forehead, "You're not catching a fever too, are you?"

"No, no I’m fine, I promise," Fareeha immediately assures. 

Angela composes herself, "Well then, now that everything is all settled how did you manage to injure yourself to that extent?"

"Well...," Fareeha guiltily glances away catching Angela off guard when she unexpectedly stretches her arm forward to reveal an unblossomed flower with the puzzled doctor's favorite colors. How was it that Ziegler did not notice that this whole time Fareeha was carrying around a flower with her? Guessing that her lack of awareness was due to her worrying for Amari, that her injuries were not painful. "... I saw this flower one day when I went out exploring and knew these sorts of flowers are hard to find, but I thought you would like it because it reminded me of your uniform. So, I decided to come back for it another day, but had to climb a cliff to get to it."

Angela begins to feel utter joy and surprise, "That's so sweet of you, you did all that to gift me with this beautiful flower."

The adolescent blond thankfully hugs the Egyptian teen before lightly lecturing her, "Still I do not want to find you with several injuries for a while. Doctor's orders!"

Fareeha jokingly salutes like a soldier taking orders from her commanding officer, "Will do doctor!"

Both end with a bright smile on their faces.

Flashback End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'll do my best to update this story every Wednesday. I know you will all be excited for the next Wednesday's chapter. Also can we take a moment to appreciate Overwatch's latest Halloween patch, bless that Witch Mercy, shall she slay us all with her charm.


	3. Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the character we've all been waiting for has arrived!

McCree and Angela safely stand at a distance, where Overwatch's private jet plane landed on the tarmac and halted to a stop. The heroic couple await in anticipation to revisit an old face that they have not seen in nearly twenty years. How much has the young Fareeha Amari, that they once knew as an adolescent changed, since they last saw her? As a teenager she displayed a Mona Lisa smile, a sweet, yet shy grin that expressed to her older heroic counterparts, Jesse McCree and Angela Ziegler, that she admired their unending valor. They were only a few years older than she was, despite their age gap they still managed to save millions and prevent severe wars against the omnics from outbreaking. But, now what has become of her? Since, her mother was considered deceased and the founders of Overwatch were overthrown by protests that eventually led members of the crime fighting organization to be considered illegal. Now it has been nearly twenty years that they are finally going to see her. Nervous, wondering if the ties that bind have not been severed by the sands of time. Jesse was like young Fareeha’s goofy older brother, whom she could spend time with fooling around and causing innocent troubl. Like the time they placed shaving cream on Torbjorn's hand when he was sound asleep and made him unconsciously slap himself with it after tickling his cheek. Then there was the team's specialized doctor, Angela Ziegler, who always managed to induce adolescent Amari to feel different, a way that she had never felt for any of the other Overwatch members. Not even for Jesse, even though they spent endless bonding moments together. Yet, doctor Ziegler never noticed the way Fareeha could not look Angela in the eye without a blush crossing her face. It was not merely a young girl looking up to the prodigy, but it was Fareeha’s first realization that there was something more that she desired from the eighteen year old.

"Jesse, do you think she'll acknowledge us?"

McCree crosses his arms smiling confidently, "Heh, she's like a stallion, independent, but loyal to those she is fond of. You'll see."

From a few feet away they see as the the private jet, that landed a minute ago, at ease opens its door with a set of steps. Stepping out of the shadows is a thirty-two year old woman with skin like honey. Although, her face is stoic and eyes covered by dark tinted biker glasses one could see that she radiated a cool beauty, simultaneously emulating a handsome vibe to her style and looks. As she coolly goes down the steps a soft breeze softly motions her black locks to which Fareeha gracefully slips her long fingers in between her hair, maintaining it in place. As she nears Angela and Jesse she removes her shaded biker glasses to reveal the Eye of Horus tattoo below her right eye, positioned similarly to her mother’s Egyptian tattoo. 

Fareeha Amari smiles confidently, "Long time no see."

"Well would you look at her Angela, little Fareeha is all grown now. Here I was starting to think you would still be a cute little kid."

"I see you still love teasing me Jesse." 

"As an old folk to another I gotta maintain the same disposition I had for an old friend," McCree briefly lowers his old cowboy hat with his two fingers   
while smirking.

Amari now focuses her attention to the sapphire eyed woman. Angela's breath is caught for a brief moment, acknowledging how Fareeha has grown so much since the last time Angela saw her. However, this time her bronze counterpart is now taller than she is. Noticing how the leather jacket and white t-shirt suits Fareeha's toned physique.

"Angela."

"I'm glad you are looking well," Ziegler smiles brightly, "what took you so long in joining us?"

"I would've joined sooner, but I had to settle a few matters as a captain of Helix Security."

"I'm so happy that you became captain, you were always brave ever since you were young."

"Heh, I remember you never did like it whenever I injured myself"

Doctor Angela begins to lecture Fareeha as she moves her index finger up and down, "You were such an impulsive girl, I was always worried that one day you would get really hurt. Especially, that day you climbed the cliff at Gibraltar." Angela noticed the raven haired woman’s smirk as if she was recalling an inside joke, "What?"

"I, actually went back to the cliff."

Angela feeling shocked, "Why would you do that, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

Jesse suddenly interrupts the conversation, "I apologize for butting in, but what are you ladies going off about now?"

Fareeha notices how Angela subtly reassures Jesse with such intimacy when she lays a hand above his collarbone, but dismisses it. "Sorry about that Jesse,  
but it's an inside thing between Fareeha and I." 

The golden haired lady returns her attention to the Egyptian woman demanding an answer. Fareeha Amari then pulls forward her black shoulder luggage bag revealing a flower in full bloom, illuminated in beauty. "You returned back for it, it's gorgeous." 

"The last time I gave you one it was not ready to be plucked out, but I thought you would appreciate the flower's grace now."

"Thank you Fareeha, it is very sweet of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! It’s that time of the week again! A freshly baked chapter, straight out of the oven. If you hate cookies, then just imagine something else lol. Now that Pharah was introduce, what can possibly go wrong?


	4. Here for a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the last time Angela Zinegler and Jesse McCree had a reunion with Fareehe Amari. However, Jesse is now moving in on Angela.

Hands fail to immediately unlock a door with an identification card.

 

Giggles and chuckles...The sound of wet lips crushing onto each other fervently.

 

"Jessie, please I'm trying to open the door," Angela smiles brightly as Jessie maneuvers behind her while holding onto her waist firmly whilst proceeding to move her golden locks behind her ear, so that he may gently nibble on it with as much desire as before. 

 

"Hmm, I'm feeling thirsty," Jessie seductively whispers onto Angela's ear.

 

Doors open.

 

The once innocent looking doctor now has the eyes of a woman who fell into the mesmerizing spell of seduction. She smiles and leans in on him with as much want and desire that holds the sleek cowboy captive. Both individuals can feel the heat from their bodies radiating onto each other, eagerly desiring to get closer to that warmth that lies beneath their clothes. 

 

Her lips lean in teasingly close to his, "Be a good boy and close the door behind you."

 

His once soothing voice now uncontrollably husky obediently follows her command, "Yes ma'am." 

 

They continue to lock lips with such urge. Naturally leading each other to Angela's queen sized mattress, covered in dark grey silk covers. Jesse sits on the edge of her bed pulling her closely to settle on top of him with ease. Their lust consumes them with a burning desire that it is difficult to separate the two individuals from one another's temptation for the other's body, to engulf each other. What commenced as a simple date night moved into a couple's gesture of physical love to hungry lustful desires. Logical thoughts dwindled with only instinctive carnal cravings moving them forward with the night. 

 

McCree carefully releases Angela's tied up hair into a cascade of radiant blond locks, a few of her strands sexily cross her flushed face earning a groan from the Western hero. Uncontrollably, he commences to slowly slip off her dress, as she his beige t-shirt, sensing the heat of each other's skin as they sensually rub in closer and closer. Angela feels as her finely thinned underwear moistens each passing second as his groin bulges beneath her. Oh how she craves that he would already rip her undergarment off. She is ready to engulf every inch of him. To feel the sweet strokes of him inside of her, that friction that would satisfy her current needs. Why was he teasing her like this, making her wait so long? Her fingers slip into his brunette locks as his tongue pushes itself deeply into her wet mouth. She could not wait any longer, she had to do it. She immediately loosens his jean’s button and carefully pulls down that zipper of his that is in the way of her satisfaction. Earning a pleasurable groan from Jesse. Their bodies are now ready. 

 

The sound of a device's ringtone goes off and on. Off and on. 

 

Angela blinks quickly as if she just awoke from an unforeseen spell. She regrettably pulls away, but McCree attempts to hold on to her with a firm, yet gentle metallic hand as if assuring her that it is fine to continue where they left off, but it is too late. 

 

"Angela, please don't answer. It's probably nothing," Jesse pleads, still finding it difficult to think rationally. 

 

She immediately puts on a loose shirt and reties her hair ready to turn on her telephonic hologram facing away from her semi - naked South Western boyfriend, " I'm sorry, but I have to answer Winston, it might be urgent."

 

The heroic cowboy responded with a surrendering sigh, realizing that he can not retaliate because he understands that his Dr. Zieglar has a point. They are heroes. As heroes their life duty is to defend those that can not protect themselves against overpowering forces seeking to terrorize and annihilate weaker populations. He knew that Angela firmly stood to helping those in need and did not want to risk innocent lives in order to spend a single moment of a lustful driven night.

 

Winston's image blinks on her handheld device. The astute ape broadly smiles, revealing a set of sharp brilliantly white teeth that could easily tear the flesh of a foe that may oppose him. However, his friendly temperament prevents him from becoming irrationally violent, unless he is purposely set on the brink of provocation by an enemy. He begins to push up his black rimmed glasses with his thick index finger back to its proper place on the bridge of his broadened nose as he sheepishly changes his smile assuming that he may have woken the diligent Doctor. However, he distinguishes her facial features through the faint blue light bouncing off her face from his hologram image. Surprised that she looks fully awake this late at night. "Oh Dr. Ziegler, I apologize for calling at this hour, but you know what it is like, world clocks do not sync with ours when it comes to missions."

 

"No need to worry Winston, you don't have to apologize." 

 

"Thank you Dr. Ziegler, you are always so kind," the ever so friendly and gentle gorilla returns to discussing the task at hand, "I set up your team with Captain Fareeha Amari and Hannah Song with whom you are expected to make sure that a peace rally between the omnics and humans go smoothly in Paris, France. Top organization leaders will present themselves there, so be on the lookout that Talon does not disturb the peace like the last incident in King’s Row, where Lena Oxton had the misfortune of witnessing a murder. We do not wish to repeat the same unfortunate scenario."

 

Angela reassures Winston with a warm smile, " We will have everything under control, you can count on us."

 

"You will meet with your team an hour from now. I already made arrangements for housing during your weekend stay in Paris. Have a safe voyage."

 

Dr. Ziegler fondly smiles at Winston, "Thank you," as the brilliant ape smiles back. 

 

The telephonic hologram fades away into the darkness of Angela's room. She returns her gaze back to Jesse McCree, who is now laying back with his arms behind his head feeling a bit disappointed that their moment was cut short, but already expecting what she is going to say. 

 

The golden haired Doctor feels terrible about leaving on such a short notice, " I’m sorry Jesse, but I have to pack now.” 

 

“Heh, well I guess it’s only for the weekend and when you get back we can catch up where we left off. I’ll be waiting right here for you.”

 

Angela feigns surprise, “Oh, I sure hope not on my bed,” she responds with a hint of sassiness in her voice.

 

Angela proceeds to turn her light on, so that she could pack as swiftly as possible hoping that she does not forget any essential items. Remembering Fareeha Amari, who she had the pleasure of meeting a week ago after not seeing her in so many years. Now, for the first time they will work together. Of course, there is also Hannah Song, who she admires, that as a young woman she applies her gaming skills in the field of battle very tactfully. Despite that she was unable to frequent missions with her young comrade as often as she would have enjoyed. Even though her time with her boyfriend was cut short she is looking forward to spending time with Fareeha and Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This chapter should of made you youngsters thirsty, *Takes a sip of water," just kidding! However, this should not discourage anyone as our friend Winston is secretly a Pharmercy shipper Lol. Until next week, stay calm and Tracer on!


	5. I Don't Want This Night to End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Paris, France we all need a romantic experience. Enjoy!

Various flags, with imagery of human and omnic hands shake in truce as yellow stars arch above them, are waved proudly at four in the afternoon. Both omnic and humans are gathered around a podium where political leaders come forth one at a time to present their speeches on bridging peace between organic and non-organic beings, so that they may coincide without prejudice. Fortunately, the peace rally has been running smoothly for a couple of hours now and is coming to a close. No signs of (Talon) movement among the crowd. 

 

Captain Fareeha Amari and Dr. Angela Ziegler stand above a tall city structure allowing them to examine their horizon. Strategically they paired themselves together agreeing that when they fly side by side Angela's Caduceus Staff would help boost Fareeha's attacks or heal her in case of injury. Whereas, Hannah Song came to the decision to move about the crowd's perimeter because her shield would protect her if an unexpected attack were to occur, when they first settled in their given locations. 

 

Captain Fareeha's trained military eyes inspect the crowd for suspicious behaviour even though the large gathering is now getting ready to disperse, not risking to loosen up as long as political leaders and the crowd are still around. Suddenly, the crowd cheers in joy as they finally scatter around which briefly caused Fareeha to tense up expecting an incoming attack that never came. 

 

Angela's gentle fists cover her lips as she giggles at Fareeha's reaction, but immediately composes herself with a soft laughter. Her feminine giggle is just so captivating that it could make the strongest of warriors love stricken, so enticing that Fareeha does not notice that she is staring at Angela’s pink kissable lips. The usually composed Fareeha felt her cheeks suddenly getting warm catching herself from staring too long. Hoping the Doctor, standing before her, would not notice, thinking that possibly her helmet covered enough of the red streak crossing her face. She felt embarrassed because she had not felt that way toward her blond companion since she was a teenager and thought she had gotten over her young girl crush phase. Guess old habits die hard. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

A small giggle accidentally slips out of Angela's lips as she responds, "I'm sorry Fareeha, it's just the mission has you so tense and I suddenly thought about how much you changed now that you are an adult."

 

Fareeha takes off her helmet holding onto it with one arm as she proceeds to smirk at Angela while coolly placing her rocket launcher on her shoulder with her spare limb, "Glad you are getting to know the new me, since you haven't seen me for several years. Maybe now you'll have the chance to get to know me better." Wait is Fareeha flirting? The military expert noticed what she was doing unable to stop herself in time from preventing the flirtatious words from accidentally slipping out of her mouth. 

 

Before she joined Overwatch her cool attitude offered her the opportunity to have any woman that she pleased. Not only was Fareeha Amari an attractive woman, but there was something about her that just made women curious what was beneath that tough feminine exterior attitude of hers. They desired to touch her majestic raven hair in between their slender fingers. To feel those strong arms of hers wrapped around them as they caress their heated bodies. For her to pleasure every inch of them. Although, Fareeha had her fair share of love affairs they did not last long. She either grew tired of them or felt like something was missing in the relationship because most of them were simply driven by lust. But, what was she doing now? It was not intentional. Angela is a dear old friend of hers and now her teammate, who happens to be dating her friend, Jesse. Fareeha was still fond of her fair skinned companion even after all these years without seeing each other. Feeling as if she never left. 

 

Dr. Ziegler endearingly smiles back at Fareeha, "I am pretty sure I will."

 

From a distance the Egyptian captain and Swiss doctor notice Hannah Song approaching them at top speed in her Mecha looking eager to leave soon. Landing safely next to them she steps out of her heavy armored vehicle, "Too bad I couldn't live stream anything today."

 

Fareeha looks at her slightly confused, "Live stream?"

 

Angela steps in to explain, "Along with being an Overwatch member, Hannah, is also one of the top pro gamers in her country with a large following, who are always eager to see her live stream her battles."

 

"Interesting, your gaming skills make you a great warrior," Fareeha proudly states, recalling the commencement of her rigorous military training when she was nearly Hannah's age.

 

The young Korean gamer finishes sending a message on her device before returning her gaze back to Angela and Fareeha, "Now that we are on the subject of gaming, do you guys want to start heading back to our rooms? Everyone is already gone now."

 

"Actually, I was wondering if both of you would love to spend some time together tonight," Ziegler enthusiastically states hoping that both ladies would agree now that they are briefly visiting a foreign country and have spare time on their hands. Winston offered them to remain in Paris, France for the weekend, granting them the opportunity to rest from that awful jet lag of theirs on Friday. By the following day, today, they secured that the peace rally went smoothly from morning until the afternoon. Sunday was off limits from any leisure time due to their scheduled departure early in the afternoon. 

 

"Sorry, Angela, but I'll sit this one out. Today there's an update for League of Legends and they are nerfing my favorite character, I'll still show them who's boss. Mountain Dew and Doritos here I come!" Hannah looks as if she is going off into her own world. However, Amari and Ziegler try their best to comprehend what she is rambling on about even though Angela is growing accustomed to Hannah's gremlin moments, but Fareeha looks as though she has some adjusting to do. 

 

The pacifist doctor smiles nervously at the young gamer pretending to understand Hannah's extensive knowledge on everything pop culture and gaming, "Yeah, you do that! Fareeha and I will root for you." Angela composes herself now regarding her attention to Fareeha, who was observing the Korean and Swiss women's interactions thinking how cute their endearing relationship was. "That leaves you now, please say you want to spend some time with me Fareeha."

 

The raven haired captain confidently smirks at Angela, who is unknowingly making puppy eyes, "Heh, you don't even need to ask Angela. We'll go out tonight, anywhere you'd like." 

 

The angelic figure's deep blue eyes glisten with joy as her smile immediately broadens, "Excellent, let's go to a Parisian bar! I'll be expecting you by my room at eight." 

 

"I'll be there."

 

Egyptian honey eyes meet Sapphire Swiss eyes half way. Their irises unintentionally share a mutual smile for one another. 

 

Hannah, on the opposite side of both women, loses her initial fixation that she withheld for her 3DS, which she was intently button smashing earlier. Quizzically she gazes at the middle aged women sensing something seeping profusely from her older counterparts. She could not put her finger on it quite yet, but there was something there. Eh, must be nothing. Song simply shrugs off her intuition and returns her short attention span back to her pixelated game.

* * *

It is eight o'clock sharp at night. 

 

Fareeha Amari walks with a cool stride toward the neighboring hotel room. Amari stands before Angela's room, 9GG, her left hand inside her knee ripped black jean's pocket while the other knocks on the metallic door. A few moments later the Swiss beauty appears grinning intensely at the handsome woman standing before her prompting Fareeha's usual serious facial expression to shift into a soft smile. Brown eyes intently meet blue. 

 

When Ziegler and Amari were younger, Angela did not take into account Fareeha's physical features. However, ever since Fareeha returned as an adult, to the crime fighting organization, it's been difficult for Angela not to take into account how Fareeha is effortlessly devilishly handsome whenever she is wearing her suit of armor and in casual clothes. Her outfit today is just as stunning as the first day she saw her stepping out of Overwatch's plane. Secretly loving   
the way Fareeha glistened in her black bomber jacket with matching boots and faded grey Led Zeppelin band shirt. Of course, Amari could say the same about Angela's attire, that navy blue dress is absolutely stunning on her. The way the dress' cloth perfectly wraps around her every curve even though the edge of the skirt loosely flows a few inches above her knees.

 

Fareeha attempts to break, in a futile manner, from her mesmerized state realizing that she was staring too long. She looks away with a serious facial expression, "Shall we go?" 

 

"Oh, yes of course!"

* * *

The middle aged women sit facing each other on a small silver table with semi-filled alcoholic drinks that they were drinking over the course of half an hour. Fareeha is on her second beverage, hardly phasing her mental state due to her strong handle on alcohol. On the other hand, Dr. Ziegler is still on her first drink, not because she can not handle it, but the reason being that she prefers enjoying her beverage by taking infrequent sips at a time. Angela leans her sharp chin on the palm of her hands, smiling and giggling, some times bursting into joyful laughter as she pulls back a side of her bang behind her ear. Whereas, the cunning captain across from her leans on her right handed fist as she modestly smiles back at Angela. Both eagerly enjoy catching up with the years that they were absent in each others lives, but feeling as if they were never away. Time flies, but it does not cross their minds. 

 

Fareeha suddenly stands up from her chair, "I'll be right back."

 

Amari is absent from the table for a couple of minutes when suddenly two young men approach Angela while another from behind, who she assumes are acquainted with each other. "Hey baby," one of the men before her attempts flirting with her in French.

 

"Excuse me?" Angela questions wondering what the stranger is telling her. 

 

"Oh, she speaks English!" The leading male addresses the other men in his company in French before focusing his attention on Ziegler immediately translating his previous statement with a French accent, "I said, 'hey baby.'" 

 

Angela does not say anything cautiously reading their following malicious intentions.

 

"What is a beautiful girl such as yourself doing all by yourself," he proceeds to lean in closely as his hand attempts to caress her face, but she slaps it away causing his friends to laugh the situation off. "Feisty one I see," the more heavily built man behind her catches her off guard by unexpectedly holding her in place even though in most situations, if need be, she is capable of standing her own ground against other individuals even though she is a pacifist. The ill intended stranger before her attempts to grope her. However, before he could do such a thing she unexpectedly kicks him in the groin causing him to lean forward in excruciating pain which prompts Angela to hit him in his nose with her forehead. He falls bleeding profusely from his nose.

 

"This bitch doesn't want to go the easy way!" The second male before her iterates in French as he moves in on her to slap her with the back of his hand in an enraged state. Although, the scandal is causing several heads to turn their way individuals fear stepping in due to their fright toward the gangsters with a formidable reputation. No one would dare challenge them even if they were harassed. 

 

Without warning Fareeha Amari in one fluent motion kicks the heavily built man in his face with her boot's heel catching the thugs off guard. The other male that slapped Angela attempts to shoot, but Fareeha's experienced eyes allows her to swiftly bend his hand backwards, in an agonizing way, snatching the weapon away. Followed by getting a hold of his wrist to break his forearm and unexpectedly pulling him toward her prompting Fareeha to inflict more damage with her elbow to his face. The heavily built man is back on his feet with a boot print to his face, furious now. He attempts to land a blow on Amari, but she deflects his incoming attack like an expert that she is in martial arts. Quickly maneuvering his forearm to the side leaving him open for an attack below his armpit as she then proceeds to kick his thigh with the heel of her boot, leaving him immobile. Of course, the third male, who instigated the whole mess that was left bleeding profusely from his nose, thanks to Angela, knew better than to confront Fareeha. With fearful eyes he gestured his surrender with one hand as he lay on the floor with the other hand in his aching groin that Ziegler also managed to hit when she was initially held down. 

 

The bronze woman focuses her attention on Angela, "We should get going now Fareeha," Dr. Ziegler gets a hold of Amari's hand escorting her to the exit of the Parisian bar. 

 

Luckily, there are a few set of taxi drivers parked outside of the bar awaiting for drunk customers, who are incapable of driving themselves home. Fareeha approaches a taxi driver stating the location of their destination with her fluent knowledge of the French language that she picked up when she was stationed in France a few years back. Inside   
they sit beside each other passing by the Eiffel towers gorgeous luminescent lights. Angela, who sits by the doorway is captivated by the lights while Fareeha on the other hand is awe-stricken by Angela's sheer beauty, relieved that she is safe now. 

 

Amari notices that Ziegler's cheek is faintly red from the blow that she received earlier. Her tan hands, without second thought, reach for Angela's fair face. Her thumb caresses the injury, "Are you ok?"

 

Angela reassuringly smiles back at Fareeha, "I am now."

 

"I'm glad," the usually stoic woman's face softens into a reciprocatory soft smile. 

 

Angela tiredly leans on Fareeha’s shoulder, who in turn leans on Zieglers head, as they continue driving by the Eiffel Tower's brilliant lighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This chapter was pure Pharmercy fluff, with a nice touch of gremlin D.VA to add flavor Lol. Also, did anyone catch the references thrown in the story? If not that's okay, but if someone did then congrats! Now onward to next week's chapter!


	6. Tiamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's announcement: Basketball.

At the Hands of Mercy

 

She misses him. 

The last time the studious doctor shared the same space of air with Jesse was six weeks ago, the night before she adventured on that fateful Parisian mission with her dearest friend Fareeha and their young companion Hannah. Luckily, her medical occupation preoccupies her for most of the day preventing her from straying and lingering into a daydream of her beloved middle aged South Westerner. Upon Angela's arrival, she did not expect that after her departure he would be sent off on a mission of his own on the opposite side of the globe, Russia. Most likely upon landing on the piercing, snow covered country he complained about it not being warm enough and it would not be the same to state his favorite "high noon" phrase. She had the misfortune to find out about his distant voyage the minute she stepped into her quarters, stumbling upon a slightly wrinkled letter that Jesse managed to slip under her doorway. Stating his absence would be for an unprecedented amount of time, but upon his return he would carry her on a horse and ride off into the sunset. Of course, he relished in the thought of riding off into the sunset and leaving archaic letters, rather than sending an electronic message because he fancied classical methods due to his admiration for old western John Wayne films. Ziegler always told him that his habits tended to be silly, yet cute. 

Now that Dr. Ziegler has plentiful time to herself she always finds the time to spend leisurely moments with the untouchable rocket wielding goddess, no matter how busy her career manages to keep her. For weeks now the middle aged women found themselves routinely spending long periods with one another undeniably growing closer due to the endless days and nights that they found solace in each other's company. Ever since their return to Overwatch's headquarters, Fareeha and Angela immediately bonded prompting them to seek occasions that they were most available. Seeking moments, like today, to play Fareeha's favorite sport, basketball. 

Of course, they were not planning to play it in a competitive manner, rather recreationally. However, they do happen to manifest a competitive disposition when their one on one matches become intense.

Now they find themselves entering an elevator, facing each other, discussing the upcoming match on who would win this time. Even though Fareeha is an efficient player, Angela tends to give quite the challenge. Young Amari could name all her favorite past and present teams and players in the ball dribbling sport before the blink of an eye with such accuracy, leaving Angela enthused to learn something new from the cool demeanored woman. Maybe that is why Fareeha is so tall now, must be all that basketball that she spent playing during her days sprouting into a grown woman. 

The brown eyed woman proudly sports the basketball beside her hip, wearing a dark grey baggy sweatshirt with a white muscle shirt underneath, that gives anyone a good sense of her musculature physique, and matching colored shorts to her sweatshirt. Angela, on the other hand, decided to go with her signature hair tied up while casually dressed in a spaghetti strapped shirt and workout pants. They were ready to playfully out beat the other.

However, like in any elevator it gets crowded, cutting their conversation short. 

Elevator doors slide open with a ding noise. 

In comes the gentle, but massive ape holding on to several rolled up blueprints in between his underarm careful enough not to crumple them up. "Excuse me ladies," he apologetically makes his way inside knowing all too well that his enormous peanut butter filled body would take up most of the elevator's space. 

Rendering the sole women motionless in their new positions. Angela is entrapped by the elevator's wall and Fareeha's toned body is teasingly close to hers. Time feels as though it is slowing down. Noticing that Fareeha instinctively wrapped her long fingers, from her spare arm, around Angela’s upper arm as if attempting to protect Dr. Ziegler from further being squeezed by Amari's body. Silently, barely distinguishable to her thought process, Angela's heart strongly pulses through her veins. Attempting, but failing to comprehend this new found feeling. Angela's previously lowered head slowly tilts upward, granting her a brief moment to gaze at the military commander, who returns her strong reserved, yet gentle stare. What is happening?

Elevator doors open again.

"Have a good day ladies," Winston states as he smiles at the women caught at the corner of the elevator wall, reiterating his earlier apology. Fareeha and Angela look back at Winston as he exits, waking up from their dazed state, noticing that they have not moved from their claustrophobic positions even though there is sufficient space now.

Doors close.

* * *

Sweat drips from their heated bodies. The Egyptian and Swiss women pant heavily as their chests move up and down in a rhythmic manner. They stop and stare at each other intensely.

"Out of breath now Angela," Fareeha asks in a serious, yet playful manner.

"I can still go for several rounds, but captain Fareeha you seem exhausted," Angela rebuffs with much innocent mockery. She could not help herself or refrain from her infrequent sassy moments. 

"Not a chance," Amari displays a cocky grin as she swiftly moves forward in an effortless manner toward the blue eyed woman.

Fareeha dribbles the basketball a few inches close to Angela in a challenging effort, but as soon as Ziegler attempts to steal the ball Amari maneuvers the ball behind her proceeding to move to the side in a blinding motion as she jumps, shoots, and scores. Now it was Angela's turn to demonstrate to the younger woman that she could take on a challenge. Although Fareeha is taller with an athletic build as opposed to Angela's shorter stature, she was determined not to allow Amari an easy win by relying on her creative wits. Angela feins encircling herself around Fareeha's body, but immediately throws the ball in between Amari's legs and then gets a hold of the orange ball on the other side to shoot and settle her own score. Even though Ziegler's preferred sport is badminton she did not mind playing and showing off her talents against the raven haired woman, who at times seemed to display undertones of savoring the blond woman's playful challenges. 

Now it is the commandeering woman's turn to take over the ball for the round. Fareeha Amari bends her body forward toward Angela Ziegler, who is preparing to strike the ball away not willing to offer Fareeha the privilege to get away with it again. Before Fareeha has the chance to score, Angela with all her speed and force attempts to steal the ball away. Unfortunately, during her heightened rush she miscalculated accidentally landing a blow on Fareeha's lower lip, cutting it a bit open. 

Fareeha is left unphased by the sudden event, who in the past, during her military service, had to endure extraneous physical pain enforced upon her body leaving her with several scars. However, here was Angela in front of her feeling immense guilt for the accidental, barely visible cut. Worried ocean blue eyes meet Fareeha’s warm coffee eyes half way. Feeling just as bad that Angela has the tendency to concern herself for something that the ex-military officer considers so minor. 

"I'm so sorry, please let's go to my office. I'll bandage you there."

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, as your doctor it is my duty to take care of you," Angela immediately pulls Fareeha away from the court without a second thought.

* * *

Fareeha Amari is brought back to a nostalgic sense, recollecting the time she first realized she had a crush on Angela, an instance of youthful innocence. She sits patiently on the exam table waiting for her physician to retrieve the ointment and bandage. 

"Why is it that we find ourselves doing the same thing years later," Angela questions Fareeha.

"Because you secretly enjoy it," Ziegler furrows her brow at Amari's flirtatious remark, still feeling guilty for accidentally hurting the Egyptian woman even though the doctor knows all too well that the wound is quite small and will heal immediately. Angela could not help herself from the strong urge to protect the woman before her although she knew that Fareeha's previous line of duty placed her in immediate danger and inflicted harsher wounds than a small cut, so why did she treat such a small cut with such utter urgency? 

Angela subconsciously moves in closely, placing a finger on Fareeha's amber lip. Her thumb gently grazes Amari's torn lower lip catching the auburn woman off guard. The reserved captain's pupils dilate in eager desire. Breathing is slowed to an abrupt halt. 

Fareeha without a second thought stands up, closing the short distance between them. Angela slowly looks up at the towering woman, who intensely gazes down at her. Brown and blue eyes lock onto each other like two matching pieces of a puzzle. The raven haired woman leans her head closely toward the blond woman. Angela's body declines to move away. Suddenly, the doctor feels strong arms wrapped around her with such sincere adoration. Now it is Ziegler's turn to be caught off guard, she swore something else was about to happen. She did not expect such a loving warmth to radiate from Fareeha, as the captain continues to embrace her. A rush of pleasant thoughts come crashing down upon the physician, losing herself to a powerful wave raging in a storm of devotional sentiment on the verge of breaking free. Uninhibited, dangerous thoughts cross Angela's mind at an unstoppable speed. Difficult to control any physical urges, taking every fiber of energy in their bodies to prevent themselves from taking each other then and there. Drunk in each other's scent, hearts beat at an unstoppable rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy my fellow readers! I'm sorry for the late chapter update, I had to transition to my new working status. But, good news! I am currently working on the next chapter. Please enjoy, and let's continue onward with the story!


End file.
